


Hollowed Out

by aactionjohnny



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Serious Dubcon, Threesome - M/M/M, double-teaming, dubcon, happy birthday you hot mess, the nastiest porn i've ever written, this is for izuru's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aactionjohnny/pseuds/aactionjohnny
Summary: Set in an AU where, after Aizen's departure, Izuru traveled in secret to Hueco Mundo in pursuit of Gin, but only ended up being passed around between various masters. He finally settled in with Nnoitra Gilga.





	Hollowed Out

**Author's Note:**

> sidenote: I have an Izuru RP account and this was the current fantasy he was having. So.......happy birthday beb.

He’s grown to love it, as if he didn’t from the start. Izuru tells himself he came here with a shred of dignity, but the truth is it got wrung out of him like stagnant water years ago. Now he’s a husk and two holes, and he cannot even pretend to mind it. There are orders that come to him in the silence, across that great, white room.

_ Take off yer fuckin’ clothes. _

And he does. His body is all sinew and pallor. There is no sun and there’s hardly food. What’s kept him alive? He lives off cock, mostly. Nnoitra’s cock. Guzzling cum like a source of protein. At first it wasn’t by choice. Well, not really.

_ Suck my fuckin’ dick. _

And he knew that if he didn’t, there’d be a broken neck to pay. Better to use his throat for something else. So he did it, got on his knees. It was good, and he’d forgotten how it tasted.

This day it starts the same. He’s told to strip, but then nothing. He goes about his daily duties, shivering like a lamb. Cleaning, making the bed he’s been destroyed on so many times.

_ Hey, Izuru. _

He’s started to love that voice like gravel. 

“Mm?” He turns, sure to keep his bottom facing his tormentor, his cruel lover, his master. Remind the espada why he’s allowed him to live. There’s no prompt but a snap and a long, skinny finger pointing between those impossible legs. Izuru nods, brushes some hair out of his face.

He gets on all fours, crawling like his legs don’t work. By the end of it, they usually don’t. He starts out coy, because he knows better than to do that. He rubs his nose along the outline of that perfect dick. He nuzzles like something far more innocent than the slut he’s turned into, or he has always been. Ichimaru always said so. 

“Mmm…” He treats it like a snack, a prize. He loves that fucking thing. It’s wide, too wide, it pushes him past his realm of possibility each and every time. He worships every inch of it, every vein. Already he’s hard himself, knees buckling against the floor, toes curling behind him. He knows Nnoitra can see the curve of his little ass, wagging like a puppy. He’s an animal. He’s a desperate, ravenous creature. 

His master grabs his hair as punishment for how slow he’s being.

“Sorry~” He’s grown bold enough to bother flirting. He tugs down those loose, billowing pants and exhales with a quake to his entire body. It’s...glorious, if he’s honest. Massive, smacking with a loud  _ smack  _ onto Nnoitra’s shirt, but he quickly rights it, quickly cradles it like something so precious.

Soft kisses up and down the shaft. It’s almost sweet, and he mewls until his tongue comes out. Languid licks, coating every inch. The taste of skin makes his own cock leak, dripping pathetically onto the floor. He’s always allowed to cum, of course. But he has to clean it up. On all fours, scrubbing. And then he’s fucked again.

But that’s a treat for later. Now it’s all mouth, it’s all grinning around his benefactor’s perfect dick because he’s  _ always fucking loved it, _ even if the first time, he cried. Nnoitra likes it when he cries, so sometimes Izuru spares him some tears, some quiet sobbing. 

The head is in his mouth. He sucks on it like candy. All reddened and smooth, and he looks up at his master with those big, wet, blue eyes, all glazed over. Nnoitra scowls, those awful teeth glistening, his nose screwed with disgust. 

“Get on with it,” he bids him, leaning back in his chair, his throne-like seat from where he rules the room.

He gets on with it. He slides down. He’s gotten rid of his gag reflex because it’s done him no good. Saliva drips down the sides of that splendid cock as he sucks. Nnoitra yawns. He spreads his arms and folds his hands behind his head, like he’s so fucking bored. Izuru hums. He thinks of words he’d say if they wouldn’t get his neck snapped. _ Master Nnoitra, I’d die for this. You’re so big I’m choking. I’d let you kill me if you fucked me to death _ . Let him, as if he has a choice. He pretends to, sometimes. Just like he pretends he’s not a slut for this, pretends he’s not enamored of the torture. Enamored of how, when he comes up for air, he gets to taste that sweet tip again and just know that it’s the most sensational feeling for that terrible man hovering over him. He loves the sounds he makes, loves the way his skinny hips tilt up involuntarily, loves the fucking taste of those little drops of cum that tell him he’s doing well--

And just once, he wants to hear it.  _ You’re a good boy. You suck a dick like no one else _ . 

His heart is racing with love when there’s a knock at the door. He freezes, mouth still filled, and Nnoitra glares down.

“I didn’t tell ya to fuckin’ stop.” So he keeps going, as if he ever really wanted it to end. “Come in!” 

Izuru realizes then, he’ll be caught. His ass is facing the door, all pale and spread. He keeps sucking. He keeps smiling. It keeps hitting the back of his throat so harshly.

He’s not sure who it is until he hears a familiar voice.

“Hoooo…” The Noveno, wearing that handsome face that Izuru has so long admired. He stops by now and then to drink and lament, but never has he seen a sight like this. “Gilga, you’re fuckin’ lucky.”

“Eh…” 

The taste of skin, how his lips are all wet and dripping, the sloppy noises he makes. He’s hard as a rock, and he reaches for himself, because he cannot help it. Even if they’re being watched, even if it’s shameful and pathetic.

He has nothing else.

“Wanna fuckin’...join in?” Nnoitra asks, nodding his head in the direction of that cute little ass, still pertly shaking, slowly back and forth like a taunt. Izuru’s eyes widen. Fear, maybe. A new cock inside him, not the one he’s come to adore. But that Aaroniero...he’s a tower of a man…

But still he squeaks in terror, wide eyes looking back up to Nnoitra in a moment of half-hearted protest.

“Yeah, sure.” The Noveno makes his approach, shoes making that horrific clicking sound on the ground, and he can feel the weight of someone kneeling behind him. “Gonna watch for a bit…” Of course, Izuru reminds himself. He’s not that much of a treat to make a man stiff just at the sight.

But he’s still touched. Aaroniero’s gloved hand slaps his ass, softly at first, and he hears a satisfied grunt. Tears of pride do threaten him...and he shows off. He pulls out his best move, forgetting his own neediness for the time being. He utterly devours him, he swallows, he makes that wonderful prize disappear down his throat. He curves his spine to show off his slender back, the round softness of his bottom, and then finally he feels some skin. The gloves are off and they’re rubbing circles on his cheeks. They’re spread and he can feel eyes on him. 

“Nice.” A finger runs between his cheeks and it pokes. He’s being studied. God, he must look so fucking cute. He must look so fucking pathetic, and like such a fucking slut. 

Another smack and he moans around Nnoitra’s dick. God, he takes forever. Izuru has to get his best time down. He has to show him he’s the best one to ever suck him off.

There is some odd, slimy feeling behind him, but he supposes he should be thankful for that. It’s always so painful when it’s dry...One long, bony finger prods at him and he groans again, the vibration from his throat causing Nnoitra to shiver.

“Damn...how do you keep his little asshole so tight?” Aaroniero asks, spinning his finger around, widening him out. Izuru can feel Nnoitra shrug, so careless. He has to make him give a fuck. He pulls away, the entire cock out of his mouth, exposed to the cold, and then he slobbers all over the head like a reminder. _ No one has a mouth like me _ . He’s trembling in adoration of the feeling, and he makes yet another descent.

“I’m fuckin’ hard…” Aaroniero growls, shoving roughly another finger inside of him. Izuru yelps.

“Shut the fuck up…” Nnoitra mumbles, shifting in his seat.

“Hey now, be nice,” the Noveno scolds, hardly meaning it. Izuru hears the rustling of some clothes, and then feels a heavy slap on the small of his back. God...it’s even bigger. It’s dripping onto his spine. He blinks back tears. It’s going to hurt. It’s going to bleed. It’s going to feel so fucking good.

A third finger, at least, to get him ready. He’s shivering, twitching between his thighs, threatening to cum--

And when that magnificent, impossibly large cock is shoved inside of him, he does. It’s like a lightning bolt through the heart, and he utterly groans onto his dear possession, that perfect thing. His moaning turns to a sob and a smile. He’s being stretched, and pounded away at. His ass is slapped again, like he’s done something wrong.

“Aw...he likes it,” the Noveno chuckles, picking up the pace, thrusting most of the way in. “Tiny little...fuck…” There is simply no more  _ room  _ in him. He’s just not big enough to take what he needs to be given. 

So he pushes back. He urges Aaroniero to give him all of it, to utterly ruin him. At the worst, he’ll die. At the best, this will happen again.

Nnoitra’s getting close, he can tell, so he sucks even faster. Lips molding to the taper of it, salivating over him, tongue running circles around his head at each ascent. As he cries, as such wonderful tears spill from him, he hears his master snicker, hears him sigh. Hears him mutter under his breath  _ fuck yeah, that’s it.. _ .It’s the closest he’s gotten to praise, it’s enough to make him hard all over again--

Nnoitra’s warm, thick seed erupts into his mouth with so much force. He squeals in delight, muffled by the soft skin of a hard cock. It’s too much, it’s _ just too much.. _ .it spills some, from his lips, and runs down his chin, dripping like his own onto the floor. 

Aaroniero, too, seems thrilled. He’s grabbing at the little wings of hair on the back of Izuru’s neck, pulling his head back, forcing more of that cum to spurt onto his face rather than down his throat. He grins, fucking _ grins, _ to feel it on him. He licks his lips. Nnoitra smiles so devilishly...his evil is so sweet. It makes Izuru so full of want.

“Yer not fuckin done…” he says. 

“I know--” Izuru’s eyes trail to the side, indicating the other man, the other monster, who’s completely destroying him. “Ah! Ah ! Ah!” His most common scream, as Aaroniero pulls his hips all the way back, thrashing inside of him with no mercy at all.  _ Ah, ah, ah, _ all the way through the night, sometimes, when Nnoitra’s feeling up to it. 

“No, dumbass…” He squeezes Izuru’s jaw in his spindly fingers. “We’re switchin’ after this.”

His cheeks, already flushed, turn a deeper pink. Perfect pink and soft, like his sweet little asshole, so wrecked by the careless fucking he so desperately enjoys.

“Okay--” He grins, and then bows his head, thankful. “Th--”

Before he can get the words out, he feels another warm eruption. Again, too much,  _ too much _ . It falls out of him like the tears on his cheeks. He squeals again, a long scream of rapture. The  _ noise  _ the Noveno makes...it is so glottal and honest, Izuru finds he squirts out some pathetic last vestige of an orgasm onto the tile floor, his head resting on Nnoitra’s wilting cock, lapping it at like a kitten. With one last smack, the Noveno is finished with him, sliding out with a delightful squishing noise.

He’s shoved down onto the floor, into a pile of his own seed, and he laughs. He feels such joy from losing all control. For the first time, he forgets why he fucking came here in the first place. Why else would he go to a place? There’s nothing but getting so sweetly brutalized. Nothing but the feeling of being torn apart. 

He rolls over onto his back and stares at the ceiling. 

“Give us a fuckin’ minute…” Nnoitra says, a hand surrounding his own dick, cradling it, again, like the precious thing it is.

“He’s a good boy.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZURU I GOT YOU WHAT YOU WANTED.


End file.
